


I can show you what you wanna see (and take you where you wanna be)

by CrimsonBoy224



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, I die like insert gender pronoun, I'll probably forget, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonBoy224/pseuds/CrimsonBoy224
Summary: I literally cannot get enough of these two useless lesbians so here I am, making a collection of one shots of these two dorks.Fics will be from different AU’s as well as canon fics, any content warnings will be in the chapter summary and if you want I can take requests!Stay safe and be awesome!(title is from Capital Cities song Safe and Sound, 3 of my fics are named after this one song lol, seriously go listen to it, best song ever in my humble opinion)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 13





	I can show you what you wanna see (and take you where you wanna be)

The gleaming first morning moon broke the horizon of the Whispering Woods, shining rays of light on the castle of Bright moon, illuminating the castle in a bright blinding white accompanied by the occasional streaks of colour from the glowing Moonstone dancing across the castle.

The first lights of the morning begin to seep into the rooms of the inhabitants of the castle, waking them up for the start of a new day, Adora welcomed this new day, shooting up from bed, but being careful as to not wake Catra.

Adora stretched a few times, reliving the dull ache of her muscles, the rebuilding work was beginning to get harder then ever as more and more kingdoms and towns began to ask for help in relief efforts, Adora had to visit 3 separate towns the other day, doing a days worth of work in each of them. After finishing her stretches, Adora turned around to look at the sleeping form of Catra, who was now curled up in Adora’s previous spot, savouring the warmth she had left there and purring contentedly, Melog was laying down beside Catra, the blue glow of their mane casting shadows around the room.

Adora sighed happily at the sight, seeing Catra sleeping was one of the cutest things Adora has ever seen, the fact that almost nothing had changed since they were little kids made it all the better, Catra still preferred to curl up into a circle as she gradually fell to sleep, she still purred quietly in her sleep, almost silent with the vibrations being the only giveaway to the purr. However as Catra entered a deeper sleep her purrs would grow louder, the soft noise always lulled Adora to sleep. Catra even still curled up at Adora’s feet when either of their nightmares became too much to handle, and Adora was ever grateful for that.

Adora was about to move away, but she saw Catra’s tail twitching slightly at the tip, a sign that Catra was soon going to wake up, Adora kneeled down next to the bed and pushed Catra’s shoulder slightly

“Hey Catra” Adora whispered.

Catra responded with a soft ‘mrrp?’ as she lifted her head and opened her eyes, rubbing them before looking around, then promptly flopping back down. “5 more minutes Adora” Catra drawled, her tail flicking lazily, but Adora didn’t hear what Catra said, she was too occupied thinking about the noise Catra just made, even though the pair had been together for 3 months at that point, the last time Adora heard that noise was when they were both 8 and Catra hadn’t yet gone into her full rebellious stage.

Adora’s eyes were filled with stars, the noise played in her brain again and Adora cooed at Catra, remembering the, albeit few, great times they had in the Horde, playing pranks on Kyle, stealing from Kyle, teasing Kyle, hmmm, come to think of it alot of the fun they had in the Horde was to do with Kyle and being mean to him, well that and of course the trouble they got into together, climbing the highest points, racing in the halls and the extreme competitiveness they both showed.

Adora chuckled at the memories and noticed Melog was sitting up straight, their mane glowing a bright cyan as they stretched, emitting the same soft ‘mrrp’ that Catra had made.

“Aww, picking something up from Catra are we?” Adora asked as Melog nuzzled into her hand. “Let’s hope you don’t pick up any of the bad things” Adora laughed, Melog seemed to understand the joke and their mane turned a yellow colour, which Adora had learned meant they were happy, and also learnt that they weren’t always relaying Catra’s emotions, they only relayed the incredibly strong emotions, rage, fear, and deep sadness to name a few.

Adora checked the clock sitting on her and Catra’s table, it had been almost exactly 5 minutes since Catra had asked for 5 more, and Adora got ready to wake Catra, slowly standing up from where Melog was and walking over to Catra, still purring and still smiling in her sleep. Adora smiled at Catra as well, knowing that Catra was having a good dream, because of this Adora decided to let Catra sleep for a bit longer.

_____________

“Sup guys?” Catra asked, scratching her back as she walked into Brightmoon’s cafeteria.

“Hey Catra” Bow responded, his tracker pad in his hand, he was clearly tinkering with it.

“Hello” Glimmer responded, her hair disheveled and dark bags under her eyes, must’ve had to stay up late and finish some paperwork, or maybe a letter got sent and only arrived late, either way, Catra felt sorry for the amount of work Glimmer had to do. 

“Morning Catra” Adora called back, a mountain of pancakes, sandwiches and other assorted breakfast items stacked on her plate, and a second plate next to her filled with Catra’s favourite food, fish, in this case salmon. Catra sat next to Adora and dug into her food, savouring the flavour of the fish.

But then something caught her attention, Catra’s nose twitched and she looked around for the source of the discomfort, it was only the four of them in the cafeteria and nothing was odd about the place, but the smell hit Catra again, this time causing her to mini sneeze, to quiet for the other’s to hear however. And then Catra noticed, Bow was adding pepper to his eggs, and Catra was horrified, her enhanced senses were both a blessing and a curse, her enhanced smell let her sniff out people of things that aren't where they’re supposed to be, but anytime someone uses pepper near to her, she entered a sneezing fit, same for her eyesight, she can see well in the dark, but she was colourblind and she had never seen the true green of a great tree, als-

Catra was pulled out of her thoughts when she let out a sneeze, then another, then another, and some more in quick succession, each one getting more high pitched then the last. When Catra had finally stopped she saw the rest of the 3 staring back at her, Adora and Bow were both starry eyed and both had their hands clasped together and put on their chests, Glimmer however had her hand on her temple, rubbing it tightly as she groaned softly.

“Don’t say it” Catra snapped as Bow opened his mouth, no doubt to call her cute.

“Don’t worry I won’t say it” Bow winked, and then took out his tracker pad, typing something into it, then a robotic voice responded with “Cute” and Catra stormed out of the room.

But she then poked her head back in. “Sorry Glimmer, headaches are rough” Then she continued on her walk back to Adora’s… no, Adora’s and her room.

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD I HAVE LIKE 3 WIPs AT THE SAME TIME WHY DO I HATE MYSELF
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, stay safe, be awesome, and stay hydrated, also don't die!


End file.
